At First Sight
by Bela2009
Summary: This is my first crossover so please rate it. It is going to be how Edward becomes jealous of Dean and tries to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic I am currently working on. I admit it isn't the best but please review it for me it would mean alot. It is going to be MA so if you are under 18 do not read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural characters I am just a fan and I like to write.

It was three in the afternoon and I was leaving my job at Newton's Outfitters. Yes after all these years I still work there. As I was heading to my truck, I started to wonder why I was still in Forks, Washington. As I continued on to my truck I bumped into someone. "I am so sorry," I said as I looked up and met his hazel eyes.

"It is quite alright miss," he said as he looked into my eyes. We seemed to get lost in each others eyes for a moment until someone came up behind him.

"Dean, let's go. I am hungry," a dark haired man said to him.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied as he smiled at me and walked down the street and got into a black 1967 Impala.

I shook my head and got into my truck and headed home to pick up my father. It was my turn to buy dinner at the diner. As we got closer I noticed the Impala parked out front and shook my head. I pulled in next to the car and turned off the ignition and got out. I followed my dad to our usual table and looked around only to notice the two men from this afternoon were at the table beside us.

"Sammy, there she is," the blond said as he looked at me and smirked. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Dean you haven't shut up about her all day," Sammy whispered.

I sat down in my usual seat and looked at my dad. "Friends of yours?" dad asked.

"Just bumped into one of them coming out of work this afternoon is all dad. I have never seen them here before," I replied as I noticed the one called Dean looking at me. As he noticed me looking at him he quickly looked back to his food and continued to eat. Dad and I ordered our dinner and sat there in silence.

"There have been more murders near the res Bells. I think you should stay away from there at night. Just visit Jake during the day if you can," Charlie finally spoke.

"More murders? Do you know who did it?'

Dean looked at Sam when he heard Charlie mention the murders on the res. He motioned for him to listen as they ate.

"It isn't a who, Bells, but a what. It is some kind of animal. Hearts were ripped right out.  
Charlie explained.

"Dad, not while I am eating ok?" she stated.

Charlie looked into the window, seeing the reflection of the two boys behind them. He stared for a moment, trying to memorize their features. There was something different about them. Once they realized what he was doing, they looked away from their table and continued eating and talking softly to each other.

Charlie insisted on following Bella home before he headed out to the reservation to check on things. He saw the boys' car and noted the plate number so he could do a check on it later.

"Shit." Dean said.

"What?" Sam replied

"The cop. The girls' father. He is gonna run a check on us and the car."

"Than, let's keep a low profile. And stay away from that girl. She's a bit young for you bro." Sam said with a grin, "she's closer top my age than yours."

"Sammy, can I help it if I am completely irresistible to women? I didn't think so." Dean retorted, giving his brother the same grin, "Besides, there is something about her. Just a feeling I get about her, that she knows something."

"Dean, she's probably still in high school. What does she know?"

"Look at what we knew at that age." Dean said, as Sam had no response to that.

Charlie followed his daughter home and left for the res and to see Billy Black. If anyone there knew something it would be his good friend. Bella putted around the house and finally decided to go and see her friend Edward. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his cell number. The phone rang about five times before his voice mail picked up.

"Edward, it's Bella. Please call me I need to know what is going on on the res. So please call me ok?" Bella said and hung up the phone.

Bella then decided she wanted to go to the bar, so she ran up to her room and pulled out her denim mini skirt and her sexy tank top and got changed and then got her shoes and headed out. It was a short drive to the dive she liked to hang out at. Her friends were usually there and they had a good time playing pool and having a few beers.

She pulled into the parking lot and once again saw the black Impala. She pulled up next to it and smiled. She cut the engine and got out and headed into the bar. She smiled as she saw it was just a small crowd. She also noticed none of her friends were there yet, but she did however notice the two guys she ran into this afternoon in the far corner having a heated discussion. Bella sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

Dean shook his head and laughed. "You are wrong Sammy. I bet I can go a whole day without even mentioning her," Dean smirked. He picked up his beer and noticed it was empty. "Want another one?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah." He watched Dean walk off but suddenly noticed him getting side tracked. There at the bar was the girl Dean bumped into this afternoon. Sam just shook his head.

Dean smiled to himself as she noticed her at the bar. He walked up beside her and sat in the empty seat and ordered a beer, not saying anything to her. He turned around and looked at Sam and smiled.

"You aren't from here are you?" Bella asked.

Dean turned around and looked at her and smiled. "Does it show?"

"Now, but the plates on the nice 1967 Impala show it," she smiled.

"Ah, so you've noticed the car have you?" Dean smirked.

"That isn't all I've noticed," Bella smirked back as she looked at him.

"Dean," he said holding out his hand.

"Bella," she took the offered hand and shook it.

"That over there is my brother Sammy," Dean pointed to the corner.

"So, why did you come to Forks? I mean there is nothing special here but all the rain," Bella said as 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton came on over the jukebox.

Dean took Bella by the hand and ordered at beer for Sam and brought the three beers to the table and led Bella to the small dance floor where there were two couples dancing to the song. Dean snaked his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her close to him and started swaying with her to the music. Bella then wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and smiled as she looked up at him. He smiled back as they looked into each others eyes. Bella was about to say something when Dean leaned in and kissed her. Bella kissed him back and moved as bit closer to him. He then slowly broke the kiss and looked down at her. He took her by the hand and led him back over to the table where Sam sat.

"Sammy, this is Bella, Bella Sammy," Dean smirked.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Sam said offering his hand.

Bella took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you Sam."

Bella turned and looked at Dean. "You never answered my question. Why Forks?"

"We are just passing through," Sam replied, not waiting for Dean to answer.

Bella nodded as she heard a rowdy bunch come into the bar. She shook her head laughing.

"Friends of yours?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately," she replied as she noticed that Jake was with them.

They all made their way to the pool table and looked at Bella. One of the girls came over to the table and smiled a warm smile.

"Bella Swan, how did you manage to hook two guys?" she asked.

"Hello to you too Angela. This is Sam and Dean," Bella said of her new friends.

"They are cute too. Wow Bells you picked a couple of winners," Angela laughed. "Are you going to join us, or should we leave you be?"

"Nah, I think I am going to head home for the night and have a few there before I pass out," Bella smiled as she looked at Dean.

Dean looked back at Bella and Angela knew what the two were thinking. "Awww, well maybe next time then," Angela said as she started walking off. "Nice to meet you Sam and Dean."

Bella finished her beer and looked at Sam then Dean and smiled. "I guess I will see you around."

She started walking away when she felt Deans hands grab her waist. "Let me take Sam back to the motel and we meet somewhere."

Bella looked at Dean and kissed his cheek. "Meet me at the liquor store up the street from the motel in 15." Bella said and walked off.

After 15 minutes, Bella saw the black Impala pulling into the parking lot. Dean cut the engine and got out of the car and looked at Bella. "Didn't think you were going to show up."

Dean pulled Bella to him and started to kiss her. "Come back to the motel with me," Dean said.

Bella looked at Dean and smiled. "If you really want me to."

"Yeah, I really want you to," Dean gave her a half crooked smile.

Bella kissed him and smiled. "I'll follow you," she said as she got into her truck and started it up waiting for Dean. She watched him as he got into his car and start it up and slowly took off waiting for Bella to follow. She was slowly behind.

When they got to the motel they parked next to each other and got out of their cars and Dean walked over to Bella and laced his fingers with hers. He led her to his and Sam's room. He unlocked the door in hopes not to find Sam there, to his surprise there was no Sam. He led Bella into the room and closed the door behind her and locked it. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the nearby chair. Bella placed the beer on the table and put her jacket on Dean's and walked over to him. "Well, you've got me here, now what?" she smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Motel

Dean smirked and ran his hands over her body then pulled her as close to him as he could and kissed her lips softly, then bit her bottom lip and slowly pulled away. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Bella kissed him back as she ran her hands underneath his shirt and over his chest. She then broke the kiss long enough to pull Dean's shirt off and toss it to the floor. She then leaned in and began to kiss him again. Dean then broke the kiss and removed Bella's shirt and recaptured her mouth hungrily, tossing it to the floor.

Dean then let his hands roam over her body and up to her breasts where he kneaded them roughly. Bella moaned into the kiss causing Dean to get a bit rougher. Bella ran her hands down to the front of Dean's jeans and she unbuckled and unzipped them then slid her hand into his pants and down the front of his boxers and started to stroke him. Dean now moaned into the kiss as he picked Bella up and brought her over to the bed and laid her down.

Dean climbed on top of her as he kissed her neck and to her collarbone then down to her breasts. Bella moaned and then wiggled under him. He then kissed his way to the top of her pants and looked up at her and smiled. He quickly unfastened her jeans and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor as Bella slid Dean's pants down as far as she could. Dean kicked them off the rest of the way. Bella then wrapped her arms around Deans neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Dean pulled her up into a sitting position and removed her bra and gently laid her back down. He then removed her panties and his and slid into her with ease. Bella moaned into Dean's ear as he thrust into her hard and fast. Bella arched her back to accept him deeper. Dean moaned as he thrust again and again. There was something about this girl that made him think this wasn't just another lay. He felt she was going to be around for some time to come.

Bella dragged her nails down Dean's back as he thrust into her deeper, harder and faster. After a few more times Bella and Dean both felt like their orgasms were ready to take over. They both let themselves go as they moaned with pleasure. Dean then collapsed on top of Bella and sighed and grunted. Bella smiled from ear to ear and kissed Dean and gently ran her nails over his back. "Damn woman, you just might be the death of me," Dean smirked as he kissed her back.

As they lay there on the bed naked they heard someone open the door and enter the room. They looked up to see Edward standing there with anger in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 In the Motel Part 2

Edward entered the room and looked at Bella and Dean. The fury in his eyes was scaring Bella. She had only seen him get this way once before and that was when James tried to kill her. She looked at Edward then at Dean and pulled the sheets up over them. Dean grabbed his boxers off the floor and quickly pulled them on never taking his eyes fighooooofg6o

Edward looked at Dean and smirked. "I am here to take you home, Bella. Where you belong. With me and my family."

"Edward, don't you get it, we are through. We were through when I was a senior in high school. You nearly got me killed twice. I am not going to go through that any more with you," Bella said as Dean thought to himself. 'If she knew the life I live she would be saying the same thing to me.'

Edward started getting closer to the bed and Dean fished around under the pillows for his gun. He slowly pulled it out and cocked it. He then pointed it at Edward and smirked. "If you know what is good for you you will leave my girl and I alone Edward."

Edward laughed at the fact that Dean pulled a gun on him. "Silly boy, didn't Bella tell you I am a vampire?"

"Silver bullets, smart ass. I am a hunter, I deal with your kind a lot," Dean said with a bit of attitude.

Bella turned and looked at Dean and cocked her head. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Over dinner babe," Dean replied, still not taking his eyes from Edward.

Bella leaned into Dean and kissed his shoulder and smiled. "You were going to take me to dinner?"

"Oh please, Bella can't you see he is playing you?" Edward said angrily.

Bella looked at Edward and then at Dean. She knew Edward would do or say anything to get her back, he had done it once before. "You are just jealous that I found someone new Edward, can't you just let me be happy, for once?" she said.

As Bella was talking Sam had entered the room and his gun was drawn and ready as he saw Dean had his pointing towards someone he didn't know. "I know there is someone behind me," Edward said. "So I am just going to leave for now, but you mark my words I will find you and I will be coming for you Bella," Edward concluded and swiftly left the room.

Sam looked at Dean and Bella and smiled. "Ok, what was that all about?"

Bella pulled the sheets closer to her naked form as Dean got out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. "That was Edward, my ex-boyfriend. He is a vampire, and he wants me back, but apparently Dean isn't giving me up."

"Nope, not giving you up," Dean called from the bathroom.

"Well, we need a plan then. Bella you are going to be going home with me and Dean following and there you will pack a bag and leave with us, of course you will need to tell your dad," Sam said.

"I like that plan," Dean said as he came out of the bathroom and pulled his pants on.

Bella got up and took the sheets with her and headed to the shower. While she was in the shower Dean and Sam talked. "Dean, he looked pretty pissed."

"He was Sammy, I got his girl and he is all jealous," Dean replies with a smile on his face, one he seemed not to be able to remove.

"Do you think she will be alright coming with us seeing what we do?"

"Sammy, I will take care of her don't you worry," Dean said as Bella came out of the bathroom and got her clothes off the floor and went into the bathroom again to dress.

"Good," Sam said as he looked up and saw Bella standing there.


	4. Chapter 4 Facing Dad

Bella stood there a moment looking between Dean and Sam before she spoke. "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to follow you home and you are going to pack and tell your dad you are leaving to go on a road trip with us," Dean said as he got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms about her waist.

"Well, we'd better hurry up and get going before our friend decides to come back," Sam said.

Dean pulled away from Bella and started getting his things gathered together as did Sam. "The sooner the better," Dean said as he smiled at Bella.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed as she watched Dean and Sam hurry through their things and turned to look at her. "Ready baby?" Dean asked.

"I am as ready as I will ever be," Bella said with a smile as she got up and headed to the door, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She got into her truck as Dean and Sam got into the Impala. Bella started her truck as Dean started the car and she pulled out slowly, waiting for them to follow. It wasn't a long ride to her house. When she pulled up she noticed her dad was home. She got out of her truck and smiled at the boys and then went inside.

She went straight to her room and packed and also grabbed her laptop. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her things from there and went back to her room and zipped up her bag. She then slowly made her way downstairs and stopped at the kitchen where she found her father. "Dad we need to talk."

"About what Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I am going on a road trip with some friends and I do not know how long I will be gone."

"YOU ARE WHAT?"

"I am going on a road trip. I will call you everyday. I promise. I have to go. I may stop in to see mom and Phil while I am gone, but please do not worry," Bella said as she picked up her bag and ran out the door to meet Dean by the back of the Impala. He took her bag and put it in the trunk and walked her around to the passengers side of the car and opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door and ran back to the drivers side and got in closing the door.

"So how did he take it?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"Didn't stay for the reaction," Bella smiled as Dean drove off.

Charlie sat at the table with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what Bella had just told him, and she never even told him who they were…..


	5. Chapter 5 Talking to Edward

As they started on down the road, Bella just looked out the window as Dean drove the car. Sam sat in the backseat drifting in and out of sleep. Dean looked over at Bella quickly and then back to the road. "Bella, are you going to be ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I just keep wondering if he is going to follow us and do something stupid. I mean, it isn't like him to just follow me somewhere, that is new," Bella replied.

"Well, it sounds like this Edward is jealous," Sam said, as he closed his eyes.

"Sam may be right Bella. He might be jealous of us, and if he is it is just going to boil to a point where he is so enraged he won't be able to control himself," Dean explained.

"That is what I am afraid of. I have seen him angry and that isn't pretty. I do not want you guys to get hurt," Bella said as she hung her head.

"Don't worry about us Bella, just do as Dean says and we will all be fine," Sam said.

"Sam is right. If we all do as I say we will get through this. I promise that," Dean said as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw a car speeding up on them. "Hang on."

A silver Volvo sped past them and then screeched to a complete stop in the middle of the road. Dean slammed on the brakes and the impala spun and then came to a stop. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah," Sam and Bella both said.

Edward got out of the Volvo and started toward the impala. Dean was about to get out of the car but Bella stopped him. "Let me," she said as she got out of the car. She slowly made her way over to where Edward had stopped when he noticed Bella getting out of the car. She stopped three feet from Edward, a little too close for her taste but it needed to be done. She looked at him a moment and then spoke. "Edward, can't you just leave me alone?"

"You know I can't Bella. You are like my brand of heroin. I need you, can't you see that?" Edward asked.

"I do Edward, but you can get over it. I do not love you. I don't think I ever did. I am sorry it is so hard for you to realize it but it is the truth. I think I was more in love with the fact that no one would mess with me until James happened. I don't want that," Bella said.

"Bella," Edward said as he took a step closer to her, "I am not going to let you go so easily. You belong to me. Just get in the car and we can go home and forget this all happened."

Bella took a step back and continued to do so until she was near the impala. "Edward it is not going to happen. I am happier now than I was when I was with you."

"Bella, you are going to be in more danger being with those hunters than you will be with me. I will tell your father who you are with," Edward threatened.

"DO NOT THREATEN ME EDWARD CULLEN! You will regret the day that ever happened," Bella said as she noticed Edward got into his car and sped off. She got into the car and slammed the door. "He is going to tell my dad who you two are. I need to call my dad before Edward gets to him,"

"Then call your dad," Dean said.

Bella picked up her cell phone and called her dad….


	6. Chapter 6 A Short Talk with Dad

Bella pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Charlie's number. She wanted to tell him before Edward told him what was going on. As the phone rang Dean turned the car around and headed back towards Forks, Washington. The phone rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello," Charlie said into the receiver.

"Dad, it's me. Has Edward been there?" Bella asked.

"No, should he be coming here?" Charlie asked. "Bells, what's wrong?"

Bella sighed at the fact that Edward wasn't there yet and she smiled as she spoke to her father. "I will tell you when we get there." She said as she hung up the phone and gave Dean the directions to her house. He pulled the car up in front and cut the engine and got out of the car. Dean and Sam followed Bella up to the house. Bella opened the door and entered the house and held the door for the boys. They followed her in and were hesitant about being in a cops house. Dean then relaxed when he realized where he was. He looked at Sam and smiled and mouthed, CHARLIE SWAN.

Charlie came down the stairs and looked at Bella and then at Dean and Sam then back to Dean. "What are you doing here?" He asked Dean.

"Hi Charlie, it is good to see you too,' Dean said. "We are the one's your daughter is running off with."

Charlie looked at Dean a moment and smiled and walked over to Dean and hugged him. "It is good to see you boy. This must be Sam," Charlie held out a hand and Sam took it and shook it firmly.

"Dad, what is going on here?" Bella asked all confused.

They all went into the living room to sit down and Bella sat on Dean's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Charlie noticed. "Bella I noticed them at the Diner. I used to do what they do with their dad and Bobby Singer. They are hunters of the supernatural. Edward isn't your problem any more, I will deal with him. If you are going to hang with these here boys you need to do as Dean and Sam say,"

"Dad, you aren't even going to fight this?" Bella questioned.

"Bells, I quit this when your mom left me and took you with her. I know that this might be in your blood and it may not be, but whatever you choose to do I am behind you a hundred percent," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I promise you I will take good care of Bella," Dean said. "I knew there was something about her when I bumped into her at the sporting goods store."

"I know you will, if you are anything like your dad Dean. He was a good man. I am sorry to hear he passed. Now listen to me. The three of you get out of here now and head to Bobby's. Call me when you get there," Charlie demanded.

The three got up and Bella hugged her dad and headed out the door. "Why didn't you evr tell me?" Bella asked before she followed Dean and Sam to the car.

"I didn't want to worry you Bells," Was all Charlie replied.

Bella walked to the car and looked at Dean who was waiting for her holding the door open. She kissed his lips and got into the car. Dean ran around the car and got in and Headed off to Bobby Singer's…


	7. Chapter 7 To Bobby's

It is another short one but the next one will be longer I promise they will get longer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As they drove along Bella looked at Dean. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my dad?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drive along. "Would it have mattered?"

"No, I guess not but it would have been nice to know," Bella said with a smile.

"Look, I am sorry I didn't tell you, but what ever you want to know I will tell you know," Dean said as he continued to drive.

"Was he any good at it? My dad I mean?" she asked.

"Like our dad he was one of the best out there. He is lucky he was able to just up and leave it," Dean said as he pulled the car into a junk/restorstion yard. When suddenly someone was coming out of the house to meet them.

"It's about time you idijits got here, Bobby said as they all got out of the car. He looked at Bella. "You still look the same."

"Hello to you too Bobby," Bella said as she went over to hug him.

"I just got off the phone with your dad. He says you are having problems with an Edward Cullen," Bobby stated.

"Big problems Bobby. He is a vampire and he is jealous of me and Dean," Bella said.

"Now why did you get involved with Dean for?" Bobby questioned.

"Hey," Dean said as he got the things from the trunk with Sam and they all entered the house.

Bella looked around the house and smiled. Everything was still the same as it was the last time she was here, of course Bobby was older now but so was she. She remembered her dad talking about Bobby like he was a brother, in fact he was a good friend of his like Billy Black was to him today. Bella wondered if her dad was a cop when he did this hunting. She grew more and more curious as she thought about it. "So tell me Bobby, was dad a cop when he was doing this hunting?" she asked him as she looked at the ceiling.

"No, your dad became a cop after wards. He is a good man Bella, he just realized you were more important than this life." Bobby said as he left the room and returned with four beers. He handed on to Dean and Bella then one to Sam and they all opened and took a sip at the same time.

"My mom took me from my dad. I would only visit two weeks in the summer and then it stopped all together," Bella said.

Dean walked over to Bella and placed an arm around her and kissed her on the lips softly. "Your dad is a good man Bella. He worked alongside Bobby here and my dad. He saved them both on plenty of occasions."

Bella looked at Dean and smiled. "I know he is a good man, I just feel bad leaving him so much. I feel like my mom."

"Bella, he knows what is out there just like we do and he wants you to be safe," Sam said. "Just trust us ok. We will take care of you. We will keep Edward away."

"I trust you Sam, I really do, it is Edward I do not trust. He will find us and he will try and get me back and it will end up where someone dies," Bella said.

There was suddenly a car screeching up the drive way and Charlie fell out of the drivers side……..


	8. Chapter 8 Charlie Arrives

Charlie fell out of the car and Bella and Dean were out the door with Sam and Bobby right behind. As Bella and Dean approached Charlie they noticed he was beat up pretty badly. Dean helped Charlie up off the ground and could automatically tell he had a broken rib or two. Sam went to the other side of Charlie and together Dean and Sam got him into the house. Bobby got some blankets as Bella got a wet cloth and cleaned up her dad's face. "Dad, who did this to you? Was it Edward?"

Charlie looked at Bella then at Dean and back to Bella again. "He is angry Bells. I have never seen him like this. He even threatened Carlisle and Esme. Told them if they talk to you they are to tell him and to get information out of you," Charlie said. "He wants to know what you are doing and who you are with."

Bella looked at Dean and sighed. "I am so sorry to everyone. Maybe I should go back to him and just let it alone."

"BULLSHIT!!!" Dean said as she walked over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "You have every right in the world to be with who you want to be with. Plus, you are not getting rid of me that easily babe. If Edward wants to know where you are than call him directly and talk to him. Tell him everything you want to tell him and we go from there."

"Dean, don't be and idijit," Bobby piped in. "You do not want to aggravate him. That is the last thing you two want to do. Now, he may not want to physically harm Bella, but he will hurt you."

"Dean, Bobby is right. We don't want to aggravate him…" Sam started to say but Bella cut him off.

"Sam, it is too late for that. My being with Dean aggravated him and anything we do will just further it," Bella said as she leaned into Dean.

Dean was about to say something when Bella's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id, it was Edward. "WHAT?"

"Have you seen your father Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes. He is here with me. Why did you do this to him? He has nothing to do with this Edward. It is between you and me. No one else," Bella said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"You are the one who involves everyone else Bella. Just come back to me and things will be fine. You will see. It will be different, not like it was before. I can change if you just give me the chance." Edward nearly begged her to come back.

Bella hung her head and sighed. "Edward, I told you I am not in love with you anymore. I haven't been since we graduated. Why can't you get that through your thick skull," Bella didn't know what else to say and she knew what she was going to say next was going to hurt not only Edward, but everyone else involved. "I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN! LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! I thought we could be friends but I guess I was wrong. By the way you are acting you are being a sore loser," Bella then flipped her phone shut and started crying. She got up and ran outside.

Everyone watched her then Dean ran after her. "BELLA!" Dean grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her close to him. "You did what you had to do. Maybe now he will realize that you are serious and he will back off."

Bella buried her head in Dean's chest. She fit into him so well. "But I still feel horrible about it. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me Dean. I mean look at my father. Edward could have killed him."

Dean lifted her chin and smiled his Dean Winchester smile…"But he didn't. You need to think about the positives in this as well baby. You can't let everything get you down, that is how you get defeated in the long run. They will play on your emotions," Dean leaned in a kissed Bella softly on the lips.

Bella kissed Dean back and then just hugged him. He held her for a moment then her cell phone went off again. This time she had a text. She opened the phone and then looked at the message and dropped the phone. Dean looked at Bella and then picked up the phone. He read the message……I AM STARTING WITH YOUR MOTHER!


	9. Chapter 9 Bella Gets Kidnapped

Dean looked at Bella and he handed her cell back to her. Letting his fingers brush hers as he did. "Let's get ready to go."

"She lives in Jacksonville, Florida Dean. Will we make it in time?" Bella asked somberly.

"With the way I drive and you can call her constantly to make sure that Edward doesn't hurt her or Phil," Dean said as he turned to go into the house. "Bella, I promise we will get there on time. We can have Sam fly out if you want."

"I will fly out there and you and Sam take the car. It might be a bit easier coming from me in person than from Sam, who they don't know," Bella said as she took Dean's hand and laced her fingers with his and went into the house.

"BOBBY! SAMMY! We got trouble in the form of a vampire named Edward. He just threatened Bella's mom. Bella is going to fly to Jacksonville and we are going to meet her there," Dean said.

"Renee?" Charlie said as he sat up.

"You are staying here with me Charlie. We can call her and let her know Bella is coming down and to pick her up at the airport," Bobby said.

Bella was booking the next flight out to Jacksonville and then grabbed her bag. "Dean, Sam I need to get to the airport NOW! Flight leaves in two hours," Bella said.

Dean and Sam grabbed their bags and headed to the car. Bella hugged her dad and smiled at Bobby. "Take care of him Bobby."

"Always Bella," Bobby laughed.

"Bells, be careful baby girl," Charlie said.

"Is there any other way?" Bella said and walked out the door and headed to the back of the car where Sam took her bag and put it in the trunk. They all got in the car and headed off.

The ride to the airport was quick and quiet. Dean pulled up to the curb and got out of the car and went over to open the door for Bella. She got out of the car and Sam, who had gotten out of the car, pulled her into a hug. "Have a safe trip. We will see you there."

Bella hugged Sam back and smiled. You have the address I gave you right, and the directions?" Bella asked.

"Got them Bells, don't worry, everything will be alright," Sam smiled.

Dean had gotten Bella's bag out of the trunk and walked over to Sam and Bella. "Ok, step away from my girl so I can say goodbye," Dean laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I will see you soon, and I get to meet your mom. Humph…go figure, I never meet the parents."

Della looked at Dean and smiled. "Shut up Dean," Bella said and kissed him……….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The flight to Florida seemed like it took forever. Renee was excited to be seeing Bella. She was also excited to be meeting Bella's new beau. Bella told her mother what was going on and she wasn't too surprised, just a bit shocked. She had known about Charlie being a hunter and she was more shocked that Bella followed in her footsteps and fell for a hunter as well.

When Bella got off the plane she was surprised to see that Phil was with her mother. She smiled at them as she got closer and then ran to them with open arms. "I am glad that you guys are ok," Bella cried.

"Bella, he will not hurt us. You said that your friends were on their way? Well, Dean called to see if you were here yet and I told him we were on the way to pick you up," Renee said. "Let's get to the house." Renee led Bella over to baggage claim and they got her bag and headed to the house.

Bella pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Dean's cell. "Hello Baby." Dean answered.

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" Bella chuckled.

"Only when it is you." Dean smiled.

"I am here, and did you call my mom?" Bella was curious.

"No, why?" Dean questioned.

"Someone called her saying it was you asking if I was here yet."

"EDWARD!"

"That is my guess. Well, I am going to go. We are just about at the house ok. I love you."

"Love you too Bells. See you soon," Dean said and hung up his phone. "Sammy, Edward knows she is in Florida."

"Step on it Dean," Sam said.

The day went by without any sight of Edward. Bella got ready for bed and said goodnight to Phil and her mom and retired to her room. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. She suddenly awoke feeling as if there was someone watching her. When she looked around she saw Edward standing near the bed. He was by her side quicker than she could blink and his hand was over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Don't scream Bella, I am just here to take you home. You do not belong with him. He will hurt you I the long run," he said.

Edward slowly removed his hand from her mouth and waited. "Edward, you shouldn't be here. You know I am not happy about this and I do not want to be with you," Bella whispered.

"You don't mean that Bella. I can see it in your eyes," Edward said as he got up and started to pack her bag. Bella got up and started for the door but Edward cut her off and backhanded her for trying to leave. Bella was tossed across the room and hit the wall hard and got knocked out. Edward left a note for Renee in the kitchen and took Bella and headed to a motel.

The next morning Renee awoke and went to check on Bella. She wasn't in her room so Renee checked the kitchen and saw the note. "PHIL!!!!!!" Renee screamed. Phil came running to the kitchen.

"What is it Renee?" Phil asked. Renee handed him the note and he read it.

_Renee and Phil,_

_Tell that bastard of a hunter, Dean Winchester, if he wants to see Bella alive again he will come alone to the Seafront Motel when he gets here. I am not playing games any more. Things are going to start to happen, for I can no longer control myself._

_Edward Cullen_

"Phil, if he hurts her," Renee was about to say but the doorbell rang. Renee ran to the door and opened it to see two gentleman standing there. "Dean and Sam?"

"You must be Renee," Sam said. "I am Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"It is nice to meet you. Please come in. We have bad news," Renee said leading them to Phil in the kitchen. "Phil, this is Sam and Dean, boys this is Phil."

They all said their hellos and Renee handed them the note. Dean grabbed it from Sam and read it and reread it again then crumpled it. "This is my fault she is gone."

"Dean," Renee said. "It isn't your fault. She met Edward not knowing what he was truly like."

"We need to find her," Sam said as he looked at everyone. "Renee Phil and I will stay here and Dean you go to the motel……"


	10. Chapter 10 The End

Dean jumped into his car and headed off to the motel. All he could think about was tearing Edwards head off for taking Bella. "If he hurt her I will kill him," he thought out loud to himself.

In the motel room…..Bella started to come to. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room at her moms house. She tried to scream but then realized she was gagged. She didn't think Edward could do something like this. If he loved her as much as he said he did he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't do this to her. Edward looked up at her and smiled wickedly. There was something about him that just wasn't right. Bella looked at Edward with pleading eyes and started to cry. Edward just laughed.

"Your boyfriend should be on his way. If he isn't alone I just might have to hurt someone. Bella, why did you have to cause this? If you had just stayed with me," Edward said as he placed his cold hand on her cheek. "You belong to me and you always will. I refuse to let you go, Bella. We are going to go away and live together and no one will ever find us."

Edward removed the gag and looked at Bella. "Edward, you are not going to get away with this. Dean is going to find you and destroy you," Bella said.

"Oh, I know he is going to find us. I told him where we were," Edward laughed. "I am going to destroy the Winchester once and for all."

"Edward, please, can't you just see that we have grown apart. Can you not just settle as friends?" Bella cried.

Edward backhanded Bella, knocking the chair over. He picked it up and then stiffened as he saw the blood. Suddenly the smell brought him closer to her. He closed his eyes and sniffed. "That is what I want Bella. It has always been what I wanted. Maybe now I will get it," there was suddenly a knock on the door. Edward put the gag back in Bella's mouth and went to the door. He looked out the peep hole to see Dean standing there alone.

Edward unlocked the door and opened it and let Dean in then closed it and locked it. Dean looked over to Bella and lost it. She was bruising from where Edward hit her and she was bleeding. Gagged and tied to a chair. Dean lunged at the vampire and hit the floor. Forgetting he was quick. Dean pulled out his gun and shot Edward and hit him in the leg. The silver bullet slowed him down. Dean got up and threw a punch at him and connected with Edwards face. Edward then punched Dean sending him across the room. Dean got up and shot Ed again. "Come on you son of a bitch."

"Dean, you are weak. You will never be able to take care of her like I can,' Edward taunted.

Dean pulled a machete out of a holster in the back of his jacket. Bella's eyes widened and then she closed them. She didn't want to know what was going to happen. Edward, not paying too much attention, charged Dean and Dean took one clean swipe at Edward's throat and cut his head clean off. He dropped the machete and went over to Bella. He un-gagged her and kissed her then untied her. Bella got up from the chair and grabbed Dean and just held him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Are you alright?" He asked her as he kissed her head.

"I am now that you are here," Bella cried "Dean he was going to kill you."

"Well, in the long run it seemed he wanted to die. He didn't put up much of a fight," Dean said taking her hand and going to the door. He unlocked it and led her to the car. He opened the door and let her in and closed the door and went around to the driver side and got in and started the car and headed to Renee's house.

When they arrived to the house, Sam was waiting for them outside. Bella got out of the car and ran to him and hugged him. Sam hugged her back, then Renee ran outside and pulled Bella into a hug. "You are alive. Thank God."

Bella hugged Renee and then Phil and she turned to see Dean over by his car just leaning up against it. She walked over to him and smiled. She then leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Dean then wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "You know I thought I was going to lose you," he said.

"You will never lose me," Bella said as she looked up at him.

Dean leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately.


End file.
